


Honor Among Thieves

by TheAuthorsNook



Series: The Little Lass [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Natalie is a mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, poor baby needs help, save nat 2k17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorsNook/pseuds/TheAuthorsNook
Summary: Friday the Thirteenth was not a good day for Natalie. Nothing seemed to go her way, and just when she thought things couldn't get any worse she get's transported into the world of Skyrim. Well at least she has her biting wit and sarcasm to guide her.





	1. You're not in Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is a thing, I'm actually posting a fan-fiction! Well I hope you guys like it... Anyways on to the story, unless you didn't read this and went ahead and are already reading the story in which case never mind!

Nothing seemed to be going right for Natalie Moore. First her oven up and decided to catch on fire— which she put out thankfully, second her sink broke and she now must pay over sixty dollars to fix a damn pipe, third she gets her hand stuck in a door— don’t ask, and last but certainly not least her TV  _ate her_! Yes, you heard that right ate her, the fucking TV sucked her out of her world and spat her back out in a different one.

“What the _fuck_  is happening?” As Nat looked around she could hardly believe her eyes… She was in Skyrim. **_Skyrim_** the fictional world with dragons, elves, and trolls — Oh my!

“Shut up Nat, it’s fine, just chill, I’m fine, everything is cool, everything is good! I’m chill, nothing is happening and I am  _ **not**_ freaking out, not at all, I’m FINE.” As Natalie was freaking out and talking to herself outside of the Riften gates, the guards on duty looked at each other in confusion.

“Um, are you okay miss?” The one on the left asked with his croaky voice. Nat froze and looked up at him.

“Oh, um, yeah never better. It’s not like I’m crazy or anything I swear!” She laughed nervously and looked around, rubbing her neck— a nervous tick she’s had since she was a child.

“Well,” Croaky guard began. “If you want into the city you’ll have to pay the visitors tax of fifty gold.” Nat’s one grey eye and one green eye widened.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Do I look like I have that much gold? What the hell is it even for?”

“It’s for the pleasure of entering the city, of course.” The other guard said with his annoyingly nasally voice.

“Y’know what, no. You and your stupid friend in your stupid armor can fuck off because this is obviously a shake down, and you're both assholes for trying to extort money from me.” During her little tirade, she had stepped closer to Croaky Guard and was repeatedly poking him in the chest. He grabbed her by the arm and said,

“Alright, alright, keep your voice down and I’ll open up the gates for you.” Nat nodded. It was a good thing Croaky opened the gates when he did as it had started to pour. She set out to find Bolli as she remembered he was always giving handouts to those who needed help in the game. Honestly though with her string of luck today, she wouldn’t be surprised if he was nothing like he was in the game. It was then she realized she wasn't wearing her clothes and she was actually wearing an incredibly thin and very torn robe with nothing on underneath.

“You've got to be kidding me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short school is kinda kicking my ass at the moment.
> 
> If you liked it let me know! If you didn't like it let me know! Also if you would like to be a beta reader let me know as well.  
> Anyway, I will update this when I can.


	2. Welcome to Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see Natalie being a kleptomaniac, stealing from a kind-hearted man, and being a little sarcastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos on the last chapter! It's really nice to see that people like my story so far. Anyways on with the story!

Tugging the hem of the robe down, Natalie headed over to where she saw Bolli handing Edda a Septim.

“Here. How about you go and buy yourself something to eat.”

“Oh, thank you! Divines bless your kind heart!” Edda turned and headed toward the market likely to either buy herself some food or to panhandle some more. It was then that Natalie noticed the heavy looking coin purse Bolli had on his belt.

“ _Well, it’s time to put my pickpocketing skills to good use._ ” Nat thought to herself. As she bumped into Bolli she made sure to “accidentally” push him down providing the force she needed to rip his coin purse off. Nat hid it behind her back as she extended her hand out to help him up off the ground.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry! I can be so clumsy sometimes, here let me help you up!” She said.

“It’s quite alright! But you should be more careful.” Bolli laughed, accepting her hand and brushing himself off.

“Of course. Thank you, kind sir!” Natalie turned down a side alley making sure to keep the coin purse out of sight.

 “ _I suppose growing up on the streets and being a kleptomaniac has finally paid off._ ” Natalie thought, smiling to herself. Noticing a barrel tucked away in a corner, she took twenty gold out— which she figured would buy her a cheap tunic at the very least, and then she stashed the rest in the barrel. She stared heading toward the market.

“ _Maybe Grelka will have something out that I could buy._ ” She thought

*-*

As it turned out the market was closing and the only two people left outside were Grelka and Madesi. Thankfully, Grelka allowed her to purchase a belted tunic she had for sale that was six gold and she did not ask nor care where she got the gold from. After quickly pulling the tunic on over her tattered robe, she belted it and headed into the Bee and Barb. As soon as she walked in she heard a smooth low voice say;

“Running a little light in the pockets, aye lass?”

“ _Oh crap. I completely forgot about the Thieves Guild. I suppose it would be a great way to make money. I’ll play along for now._ ” She thought. Natalie sat down in an empty chair and looked at the red headed thief that was leaning against the wall.

“Come again?”

“Your pockets… there a little low on coin. I can tell.” She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Mhm, and how exactly can you tell that?”

“It’s all about sizing up you mark, lass. The way they walk, what they’re wearing, it’s a dead giveaway.”

“Great, so you’re a thief, or a con man.” Brynjolf tilted his head to the side in confusion

“A what?” He asked.

“Never mind,” Natalie shook her head and continued

“What do you want?”

“I have a bit of an errand to run, but I need an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are well-paid.” He started. She shifted in her seat and nodded.

“Consider my interest piqued. What exactly do I have to do?’

“Simple really… I’m going to cause a distraction and you’re going to steal Madesi’s silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei’s pocket without him noticing.”

“Alright, sounds easy enough. When will you be out in the market?” She asked.

“I’ll be out there all day, from eight in the morning until eight in the evening.” She cocked her head to the side her red bangs falling in front of her eyes

“Okay, although technically you won’t be out there all day because you would have to be out there from midnight the previous night to midnight the next night.” Brynjolf leveled Natalie with a glare.

“ _If looks could kill…_ ”

“Never mind… How am I supposed to do all this?” If possible he glared even more at the poor girl.

“Oh, do you want me to hold your hand as well?” Brynjolf said with a sneer.

“Sure, why not! I’m sure we would just be the cutest thing in all of Riften!” Natalie said in a wistful tone.

“ _Alright Nat, reign in the sarcasm. We don’t need to get our ass handed to us._ ” She thought. Brynjolf just quirked his eyebrow at her.

“You’re going to have to sneak over to Madesi’s stall and use your lockpick on the strongbox. Then when you have the ring, you slip it into Brand-Shei’s pocket without him noticing.” He explained and Natalie simply nodded.

“Got it. I’ll meet you at the market in the morning.” After their riveting conversation, she headed over to who she believed to be Keerava to purchase a room for the night.

*-*

When morning rolled around and she did not wake up in her own bed, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. So that was exactly what she did. One hour later and feeling a little better after having a good cry, she pulled on her tunic and went outside to deal with everyone’s favorite, yet incredibly annoying red headed thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two chapters in two days. I will try to post something tomorrow as well, but I have some other projects going on. Trying to juggle school, art, and writing is kind of difficult.
> 
> If you liked it let me know! If you didn't like it let me know! Also if you would like to be a beta reader let me know as well.


	3. Not Actually A Chapter: Authors Note

So, I've decided to rework the story! Sorry about that, these chapters will stay up until I finish all of the chapters and then I will begin uploading those. I hope you guys will be patient with me I'm going through some stuff at the moment. 

Thank you all so much for the kudos. I love you all so much,  
TheAuthorsNook aka Kayla


End file.
